


So Here's the Thing

by WrenOfWyverns



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Gen, Human Ryan Bergara, Identity Reveal, No Slash, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenOfWyverns/pseuds/WrenOfWyverns
Summary: Shane Madej didn't intend to stick around as long as he did. Humans were honestly more fun than his demonic brothers.But when he ends up closer than excepted to a certain human, he realizes how difficult it is to save his dumbass friend from getting killed while also hiding his less than human attributes.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	So Here's the Thing

Shane was completely fucking around when he claimed Steve's bridge, not thinking that his mindless ranting would actually be taken into consideration.

Now he was in possession of a whole ass bridge.

Turns out good ole' Stevie had been attempting to get rid of his bridge for years but no other demon would be willing to take it. Everyone had heard of the rumors of the infamous Goatman's Bridge and the amount of daily horribly enacted 'rituals'. No one was up for cleaning off goat blood from the bridge's planks every Sunday. 

Shane, being on Earth for far longer than the rest of his kind were accustomed to, was the only exception to the rumor mill. He wasn't present for the current hot gossip in Hell. He was too busy tagging along with humans.

“Goatman, I’m dancing on your bridge! It’s my bridge now!” 

Oh how he regretted those words.

The tingle of a sealed deal ran up Shane’s right arm. He hesitated as he realized what had happened. Needless to say he couldn’t explain to his less demonic friends why he just stood shell shocked with a gaping mouth that would make a goldfish envious. 

Fuck you Steve.

* * *

Shane himself wasn’t “possessed” in the traditional sense. His body was his own and not a stolen meat suit. 

Sure he might look less devilish than a traditional demon would, but he explained that fact on his own exceptional use of glamor and the magics he was blessed with. Not really blessed with, but you get the meaning.

As a part of his magics, Shane held the ability to gently persuade ghosts or scare them off if the situation called for it. He almost never had to, however, because it seemed like the spirits were content in drifting around in silence and isolation.

Very depressing.

There were a few troublesome ghosts but a quick hiss and glare sent them off on their merry way.

His trip to Earth was supposed to be short lived, but as civilization grew around him he couldn't help but fall in love with the natural beauty of humans. 

Beauty not in appearance, but beauty in the sparks of emotion humans seemed to possess. Hell couldn't replicate that.

His decision to stay was a quick one.

His superiors were indifferent about his decision, Hell was more loose with it's work rules. As long as Shane didn't upset the balance of humanity, he was free to do whatever he wanted to do.

That's how he ended up at BuzzFeed in the 21st century.

Shane had pointedly avoided close relations with the humans passing around him for centuries, seeing as his life was going to outlast theirs by tens of thousands of years.

There was no point.

Until he met Ryan.

He didn't understand what drew him to this particular human or why they got along so well. It became apparent that after a few weeks on a new show Ryan offered him to be on, that Shane had become attached to him.

It was nice in a way, but frightening. 

Millions of questions interrupt his thoughts constantly. What if Ryan found out about his less than mortal self or him catching on the fact that Shane doesn't age. Shane knew that his façade wouldn't last.

But he didn't want the perfect world he had immersed himself in to be ripped apart.

* * *

“Hey Ryan, hypothetically if a bridge was passed down to you, what would be the first thing you’d do with it?” Shane asked. He already expected the weird expression he faced when he looked to the other man but it didn't make him less uncomfortable. They were packing the few pieces of filming equipment left into the car.

“I’m sorry what?” Ryan replied and stopped his rushed packing to eye his friend.

Shane sighed while rubbing his palms over his eyes. “I don’t know, but just hypothetically, if you somehow got a bridge, what would you do with it?”

“That question hasn’t really ever crossed my mind before but,” Ryan paused, “I’d host a party on it or something.” He went back to packing, still eyeing his friend who looked like he was going through a midlife crisis. 

After packing, Ryan headed towards the front of the car and finally caved in to his curiosity. “Why a bridge?” 

“Uh, just because?” Shane answered lamely as he entered the passenger side.

Ryan frowned as he adjusted himself in the driver's seat. 

Silence.

"Ok ok, you got me. I just don't know what to do with good ole' Goatman's Bridge seeing as we own it now."

Ryan snorted as he started the engine.

Aside from worrying about how he literally spit out the truth to his still oblivious friend, he still had a whole bridge with no idea what to do with it.

He could just let it be.

And forget about it.

Take that Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! This is one of my first published works and reviews are always welcomed. Chapters might come out slow but rest assured I do not see myself dropping this story. Thank you again and have a nice day!


End file.
